


Imagination Station: Injuries and Sickness

by Kms22



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Fairy Tail, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ;or are already in one, ;or even know they are IN one, All relationships are my personal favs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Going to be mostly about characters getting sick and/or hurt, I'm NOT A DOCTOR-SO FORGIVE ME IF I GET SPECIFICS WRONG!!, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Blood, Most of these characters don't even know how to be in a relationship, Sickfic, The blood and gore will vary-be warned now! Forever hold your peace!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: This is a collection of my Hurt/Injured and Sick Fic Scenerios that I come up with at the top of my headcanon lol.However, suggestions and ideas you would like to read are always welcome, just make sure to comment below!Leave some tips of what I can do to make my stories better too, if you'd like! Am always willing to accept help!





	1. MHA #1: Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MHA: Elastic Electricity and Rocky Explosions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500923) by Myherogal22. 



> These "stories" will be in the My Hero Academia, One Piece, Fairy Tail, and/or Black Clover universes, so keep an eye out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaminarixSero One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda had to rework this lol

'C'mon Denki... Come back to us.. to me... please...' Sero pleaded internally as he sat by Kaminari's bedside. He was so focused on praying he didn't hear the door open. Sero jumped in surprise as a hand landed on his shoulder, and looked behind him to see Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo.

"Any change, Sero?" Mina asked quietly, her eyes turning from hopeful to disappointed when he shook his head slightly. "He hasn't even twitched?" Kirishima asked, and Sero gave him the same shake of his head, having Kirishima take his hand off his shoulder and lowered his head. "Damn it, Sparky! Wake up, already! Stop having us worry, DAMN YOU!" Bakugo barked, his voice rising at the end. All four of them jumping at that, but Kaminari didn't even stir. Sero sighed, turning back to look at Kaminari's face. "It's my fault he's like this in the first place...If I had just..."

"No Sero! It's not..."

"YES! IT IS, Mina! If I hadn't been so slow, then he wouldn't have..." Sero stopped and placed his head in his hands. Nobody said anything as they flashed back to how all this started... and as they did so, they never noticed the tiniest flinch of movement from the bed... as the person of interest was flashing back as well...

Flashback Start________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, guys! Let's go out for Ice Cream!" Kaminari called to the rest of the "Bakusquad". Sero, Mina and Kirishima cheered while Bakugo scoffed "No fucking way!" "Awww! C'mon, dude! It's on me!" Kaminari exclaimed, and Kirishima chimed in "He's just afraid that he can't beat me at eating Ice Cream the fastest!" "OH Yeah?! Fine then, Shitty Hair! But don't come crying to me when you get brain freeze!"

An hour later...

"Aw man! They didn't have any chocolate ice cream!"  
"Sucks to be you!"  
"Vanilla is good!"

"Help me, someone! Anybody!"  
"...Guys, did you hear that! There's someone in trouble!" Sero gasped, instantly dropping his cone and running toward the terrified scream. "Dude, wait for us!" Kaminari shouted, as the rest of them copied Sero and ran after him. "Gosh, he's fast!" Ashido squeaked. "Better question is..." Kirishima started. "When the hell did Soy Sauce get so damn brave?!" Bakugo finished.

Kaminari didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as he heard Sero let out a howl of pain and surprise from up ahead and around a corner. When Kaminari turned the corner, he stopped in fear as he saw Sero struggling with a villian who had a knife in his hand and trying to stab him. Kaminari noticed that Sero was bleeding profusely from his elbows and knees, meaning that the villian had succeeded in already doing so. Before he could even react, Sero bucked the villian off of him in a surprising show of strength, the villian landing a few feet away. As Sero tried to get to his feet, and failing to do so as his knees were still bleeding, he looked up and saw Kaminari standing there. "Hey, about time..." Sero panted, still kneeling on the ground, obviously in a lot of pain.

Kaminari was just about to approach him when he saw movement beyond Sero. He realized with a jolt of terror that the villian had not been knocked out, and he was charging toward Sero's downed form, knife at the ready. Before he even knew what was happening, his body moving on its own, Denki shot forward and shielded Sero and closed his eyes.

Then...

Pain. Agonizing Pain ripped through his stomach and backside. Denki choked and coughed up some wet and slick substance and staggered back. His eyes were still sewn shut and he couldn't open them... but his hearing was still intact... Denki heard someone screaming. Then muffled exposions and swearing. He barely felt hands catch him as he fell backward, and clutch him in a vice-like grip. Finally, after hearing muted cries of "Denki! Denki, answer me! Open your eyes!", he managed to open them a crack. Through his blurry vision he made out Sero's tear-streaked and horrified face looking down at him. His mouth was moving, and barely able to understand what he was saying, Denki opened his mouth to ask him what he was going on about. Instead of words coming out, he coughed up something red that spattered onto Sero's face.

Then, he realized what that something was. Blood. He was coughing up blood. And in his crush's face no less!... Wait... what?... Before that train of thought could go anywhere, he figured that he should get some air. He tried to draw in some fresh air, but only ended up struggling to breathe. Fighting for breath, his yellow eyes strayed up to Sero's dark chocolate brown ones, which were glazed with panic and fear. In Sero's eyes he could see 'Don't leave me' and 'Why?' and something else that escaped him... Why was it getting dark out here?... Was it nighttime already?.. Did he...

Minutes earlier....

Sero slowly turned around, his eyes widening in horror as he took in the sight of Kaminari shielding him, a knife through his middle and protruding from his back. With a choking and gurgling noise, Kaminari staggered back as the villian wrenched the knife from his body. Sero screamed, which was drowned out by explosions from a infuriated blonde as he knocked the villian (who was going in for another stab) away from Kaminari, who started to fall backwards. Ignoring the pain in his legs and arms, Sero lunged forward and caught Kaminari, whose eyes were closed. Without thinking, Sero screamed the first thing that came to his mind. "Denki! Denki, answer me! Open your eyes!" He was relieved when Denki opened his eyes a crack. However, his relief was cut short and turned into terror when Denki opened his mouth and splattered blood on his face. His terror only intensified when Denki wheezed and gasped for breath. Then, just as the rest of the squad came up to check on both of them, out of nowhere, his crush's eyes rolled around his eye sockets and then he fell limp. Blood roaring in his ears, Sero barely heard the faint sound of sirens and his friends as he croaked "Denki? Denki, c'mon. Wake up! Wake up!" In his terror, he must have become hysterical and passed out, because when Sero came to, he was lying in a hospital bed. "Hmmm...Sero? Sero!" He winced as he heard Ashido's voice ring through his head, and turned his head in the direction of her voice. Ashido's pink face came into view, along with Kirishima's red hair and Bakugo's usual scowl. "Thank god!" "You're finally awake! Don't worry us like that again, it's unmanly!" "About time!" "Hey guys..." he rasped, and accepted the glass of water Kirishima handed him with a shaky hand. As he drank, everything came back to him at once and he choked. Coughing and hacking, he remembered. Going out to have ice cream. A cry for help. Villian with a knife. Villian stabbing him with said knife. Denki...Denki? Where's Denki?!" he gasped out, catching his breath and jerking his head up to meet his friends' gazes, only to see varying expressions of sadness and worry (Bakugo not so much, but still). "What? What happened to him? Where is he?! Is he..." he pleaded, not able to finish the last question. Ashido brought her hands up, waving them frantically. "No, no he's not..." "He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering. He's in a coma, though." Bakugo said, and Kirishima blanched. "Bakugo! Geez, you didn't have to say it like that!" "HEY, I'm just saying the truth!" "I know, but!.." "He... He's in a... coma?" Sero bit out. They looked at him, and Ashido sighed heavily. "The doctors said that it was a good thing we called ahead of time and got him here just in time..." Kirishima took up the story. "He lost so much blood; was bleeding internally; went into shock; and had a mini seizure. That's why he's in a coma." Bakugo took up the mantle. "You on the other hand, were sliced up pretty badly and went into shock afterward. We had to pry you off of him to get him into the ambulance." "All in all...they said they don't know when he will wake up..." Ashido finished. Sero was horrified. All that happened...just because he HAD to go and save someone...who wasn't even real! (A/N: The villian was arrested; had a recording to basically lure heroes in and catch them off guard; fan of knives- that's what transpired before Kaminari found Sero) "Can we stay with him? Just until he wakes up?" he asked, hopeful and pushing his guilt into the back of his mind for now. They all nodded, and as soon as the doctors allowed him fit to leave (but not without scolding and praising), they all went to Kaminari's room to wait it out. Flashback End__________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________________________ Coming out of the fog of remembering, Sero suddenly was aware of movement in between his laced fingers. Hardly daring to breathe, he glanced down and saw twitches of fingers. "Denki?" he whispered, getting the attention of the other three as he craned his neck to stare at Kaminari's face. As they all stared, Kaminari's eyes fluttered. Once. Twice. Three times the charm, and those beautiful yellow eyes opened up... After waking from his comatose state, Denki was instantly kissed by Sero, whose face then proceeded to compete against Kirishima's red hair. Meanwhile, Ashido was so happy she ran out the door shrieking "He lives!"; and Kirishima was ecstatic to the point he whirled around and kissed Bakugo on the lips, who then, to the shock of everyone, proceeded to pass out on the floor (he denied this to everyone who asked after the fact and threatened to blow said people up). In the future, when strangers ask Cellophane and Chargebolt "How did you confess to each other?", all they will say is "All it took was a knife and a kiss!", confusing everyone to the core. In the future, when strangers ask Ground Zero and Red Riot "How did you confess to each other?", all that they (aka Kirishima) will say is "All it took was self-sacrifice and happiness!", confusing everyone to the core. All in all, love arrives in the craziest of situations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhaha! Added in some KiriBaku in there at the end, didn't I?!


	2. Black Clover #1: Love Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta/Noelle sick one-shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout-out and big thanks to KazukoIsNotThrivingHeeHee for this one-shot idea!

'Where is Dorksta?! We are supposed to go on a mission together! No! No! No, not like that, Noelle! We aren't even close to being like that....'

"HEY NOELLE, WHATCHA DOIN' OUT HERE, HUH?!"  
Noelle shrieked in surprise as Magna came up from behind her and whirled around, firing a water blast on him by accident. "Geez! Don't scare me like that, you moron! And for your information, I've been waiting for Asta to come and meet me for our mission we were assigned by Captain Yami."

"Oh...." 

"Although, he was supposed to be here hours ago..."

Magna looked at her incredulously. "I thought you had found out already." She looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about?" He looked at her, wincing a bit. "The poor guy is as sick as a freaking dog. Was delerious when he arrived at my door, so Yami, me and Finral took him to Dr. Owen's place at the capital..."

Noelle froze in shock. 'Wait... he's... sick...that explains it.' "Well?" she demanded.

"Well, what?" Magna asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, is he gonna be ok or not? He can't become the Wizard King unless he gets all better." she asked in a matter-of-fact manner. Magna shrugged, much to her dismay. "I honestly couldn't tell you if he was ok or not. I was told to leave by Captain Yami before I could find anything else out, sorry!"

Noelle groaned internally. 'Really? And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to worry about him...'

Magna looked at her then, with a sly grin on his face. "Aw, is our prissy princess worried about the strongest commoner?" he mocked lightly, only to get shoved forcefully into the Black Bulls' hideout with her water magic.   
"As if, you firebrain!" 'Yes, I am!'

"Humph! He'll be fine! I'm sure of it!" she declared, flinging her ponytails away and out of her view, just as she always did when she was confident about something.  
'You better be fine, or I swear I'll go the capital in two days' time to check on you..'

_____________________Two Days Later___________________

Noelle raged behind Magna as they both had gotten word from Finral that Asta had requested HER of all people. "Auuuugh! I can't believe I've got to go to the royal capital to check on that idiot!" 'That's what you get for not going to check on him in the first place....'  
"Hey, you should feel honored that our sunshine guy wants to see YOU!.... Must be really bad off if he wants to see you...." 

Noelle was about to wack him on the head for the not-so quiet comment, but he announced their arrival to the Healing Mages' place where Asta was staying during his "mysterious sickness". As they both entered after knocking and confirmation that they were both there, she saw Finral and Captain Yami looking pretty worried (the Cap not so much, considering it was CAPTAIN YAMI). Her stomach sank. 

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Magna's quiet question might as well have been a shout, for it hung heavily in the air.

Yami breathed out a plume of cigarette smoke. "Apparently he has some sort of love bug, that will continue to ravage his body, unless his love is returned in kind." 

(A/N: Never one to beat around the bush, was he?)

"WHAAAAAAT??????!!!!!!!" Both Noelle and Magna screeched, and a "SSSSSHHHHHH!" came from Dr. Owen, who had just stepped out of a door.

"W-w-what d-do y-you m-mean..." Noelle stammered, her heart beating into overdrive at the reveal.  
"A-are you telling us that Asta, OUR ASTA, is IN LOVE?!" Magna gasped out, then fainted.  
*Sigh* Yami stood up and strode over to Noelle, who was still reeling in shock, grabbed her by her coller, and opened the door and shoved her inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------

'Asta's in love?! Who...who could the lucky girl be?!... It CAN'T BE ME!...could it? Impossible!' she thought to herself.   
Then she heard a ragged cough of "N-Noelle? I-Is t-that y-you?"

Turning around from the door frame (which was secretly locked by Yami), Noelle got the shock of her life as she saw how weak and shaken Asta was. He was so pale, and it looked like he hadn't eaten or slept well ever since he arrived here. 

"I-It's me, Asta. I'm here." she breathed out, quite uncharacteristically of her. She walked over to his bedside and warily sat down beside him.

*Cough* "You... you know why I called you here... right? Did... did Finral tell you I.... was the one who... asked for you?..." he croaked, and she froze up instinctivly.  
"Y-yes, e-er... h-he d-did..." 'Stop stuttering! He can probably hear that!' 'Don't worry girl, he won't judge you!'

*Cough* "N-Noelle... I...."

"I love you, Asta!" she blurted, then squeaked in embarrasment and hid her face in her hands. 'OMG! YOU DIDN'T!' 'OH YES I DID!' 

"You... do? Love me too, I mean?" She raised her head up, as his voice suddenly became stronger. He began to breathe visibly easier, and she nodded her head. "I...I've been to much of a coward to tell you....I was... afraid..." Then, to her happiness and surprise, he basically became who he had been before: the strongest person she had come to know and love. 

He sat up... 

...and KISSED HER!.....

....................................

Asta let out a yelp as Noelle passed out after he kissed her, but she had a smile on her face. Grinning wildly with happiness, he held her in his arms as he fell asleep beside her.

___________________________________  
Outside of the medical room.....  
"Ummmm, Captain Yami? Shouldn't we go and check on them?" Finral offered to his superior, who only scoffed.

"Unless you want to get on my bad side, I suggest you leave them be!"

'Eeeeep' Finral squeaked inwardly in terror at his captain's aura....only to be interrupted by Magna's groan of pain. He looked down at the unconscious glasses-wearing mage, and saw with dread that he was starting to show the symptoms Asta had shown!

"Well, well, well, looks like fireball needs to be confessed to too!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Yami cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Oh yeah... Magna was in here too.. might have to add onto this one-shot and make it a two-shot, hmmm... anyone got any ideas?..  
> .........................................................................................................................................................................  
> ...........................  
> I'm thinking a MagnaxLuck one-shot after this....


End file.
